Indiana Jones and the City of Phantoms
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Danny discovers that his ghost signature is the key to finding the City of Phantoms- but so have the Guys in White. To save the teen, Clockwork sends him back to 1940, where he encounters Nazis, a younger GIW, and a different type of hero... **HIATUS**
1. Prologue: Do Your Research

**Long A/N at the bottom.**

**I do not own Indiana Jones or Danny Phantom. Good for you all, not for me. I wanna be rich!**

* * *

1. Prologue: Do Your Research

The year was 1940. The location was Nevada.

The facility was the largest of its kind- it had a library, a testing site, a laboratory, and even its own personal restaurant. Located somewhere near Area 51, the Guys In White was a privately paid fund for studying the supernatural. These things included ghosts, aliens, and other such beings that did not exist on Earth. It was their sworn duty to find and protect these species of the supernatural as best as they could without actually harming them in the process. Sure, it took a long time for them to get funding, but in the end, it was worth it.

Operative Alpha- the lead commander of the entire estate- looked down at his clipboard and frowned, taking off his sunglasses and squinting at the data. He wore a white jumpsuit, crossing his arms and glancing over at Operative Beta. "Why are you giving me this now?" he questioned, keeping his voice calm. "This data is incomplete. It does not show to me how far we are to unlocking the City of Phantoms. It doesn't even show me how far we are to finding the _key."_

Beta winced, shuddering and hearing the words of his friend in the field. Usually, Alpha went around and yelled at people when he was upset. But right now, he sounded calm, collected. Beta's only thought was that Alpha really enjoyed his company when on the job, and that was probably the only reason his head wasn't cut off right now. His voice was deep as he spoke, his eyes looking straight ahead. "Listen. I know it doesn't show our progress right now, but the men are still looking up information on the place. Alpha, we have yet to realize what this could actually mean for the States or the war itself. For all we know, there could be Nazi _spies_ crawling all over the place."

His leader carefully mused over this before replying. "Implying that we are still at the first stage, and the president wants to see our progress by tomorrow." Alpha sighed. "Translation being- we're screwed in the way of funding."

"That's putting it lightly." Beta looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, but... I don't know what FDR is going to say to us."

The commander slammed the steel wall in frustration. "And we're so close from achieving what could be the greatest finding in the history of the supernatural, Beta. All we need is a little more time!"

His wingman rubbed his temples in defeat and looked over at the scientists and researchers working diligently over the books with notes and cups of coffee. They looked so pained, staring at the same sheets of paper for hours on end and taking down seemingly worthless notes that wouldn't do anything for finding the door to the city or the key itself. Beta's shoulders sagged for a moment. "Look, Alpha. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to give everyone a night off. They've been working at this for days. Let's just give them the night off and let them see their families."

Alpha bit his lip. He knew Beta had a family, so the man could honestly relate to the men in the field who were utterly exhausted from all their work. Finally, he gave a small nod. "If we don't get that funding, this whole thing is your fault," he warned the male.

"No problem. We'll get everyone back in here in the morning."

* * *

Cairo, Egypt, 1940.

_"I need a cup of black coffee,"_ the male grunted under his hood, glancing at the people behind him and tugging at his neck. _"And make it quick. I have to be somewhere in ten minutes."_

The Egyptian gave the customer a strange look before yelling behind the counter for a single cup of coffee. The morning was bright and early, and already the crowds had filled the streets of Cairo, selling their foods and other various items they held for sale. The group behind the turban-wrapped figure talked amongst themselves in their native tongue, creating small talk, hurling insults at others- whatever they could do to pass the time. Once again, the figure grabbed at his neck and took another quick glance around. The cashier handed him his drink, and he grabbed the coffee, laying change on the table and mumbling something about keeping it.

As soon as he was out the door, the figure took off his hood and looked around, spotting several 'keepers of the treasure' rushing in his direction. "Oh, _shit,"_ he swore before spilling the coffee right down his front in surprise.

He growled in disgust and threw away the cup before taking off the robe completely and throwing it onto the street. "That was definitely worth four pounds," he told no one in particular before breaking into a run down the street. The bandits yelled out angrily before beginning to knock people over for the archaeologist making a run for the plane fifteen minutes away from where he started. The man looked back and gritted his teeth, his feet pounding the dirt and creating a semi-sandstorm.

_"He has Cleopatra's jewels!"_ one of the men yelled. _"Stop him!"_

Indiana Jones was used to this. It happened to him all the time- getting chased by bandits, grabbing relics and artifacts for museums, the whole nine yards. As he ran down the streets of Cairo with the jewels now dangling dangerously on his neck, he wryly chuckled as his thoughts drifted to nearly two years ago when he was on the quest to find the Holy Grail and nearly four years ago to find the Ark of the Covenant. Now he was busy back to snagging jewels and grabbing ancient things that lived in the desert for centuries.

And he enjoyed it.

The archaeologist put one hand over his chest and glanced back, sighing and spotting a horse in a stable. A horse seemed to be a heck of a lot better than walking right now. Yelling out to the owner to not bother even coming by, Indiana- more affectionately known as Indy- grabbed the rope to the horse and jumped on the saddle, smacking behind him. The horse reared and galloped out of the marketplace towards the runway. _"Move!"_ he hollered in Egyptian, watching the crowds scatter. Gunshots were heard from behind, and he gave a quick glance back before kicking the horse in the side, silently urging it faster.

That plane was going to leave in four minutes. And he intended on boarding it.

Indy sighed. One of the shots nearly pierced his skin. What was it with Egyptians being bad shots these days?

* * *

Amity Park, 2007.

"You have any ideas what your report is going to be about?" Sam Manson questioned her best friend and companion, looking both eager and worried. "Think about it- we're at the end of our tenth grade year, and it's time for the final paper of sophomore year."

Tucker Foley busily typed some things into his PDA. "I don't know what I'm going to do this year. Last year was all about the Holy Grail for me. I don't know what it was about it, but I kind of thought of it to be a good thing to research on." The sun beat down on his beanie, the sun casting a glare into Sam's eyes off his PDA. He frowned and scrolled down some more on his device and looked at the Goth girl. "What do you think I should do this year?"

Danny Fenton gritted his teeth. "Something not having to do with religion. Ross is going to kill you if you do something based off of a religious factor. You heard what he said- nothing biased in your favor." His attitude was unusually moody that afternoon, and his friends noticed this since lunch had started. No one knew what had actually happened- he had just seemed to spiral in some sort of downward motion towards brooding and snappish. He looked up at the clouds and glanced down at his cell phone. "Look, I gotta be at the library to look up stuff on my project."

Sam grabbed his arm for a moment, causing the raven haired teen to look back. She looked worriedly into his eyes. "Danny? Can you explain what just happened between the time lunch ended to now?"

"I don't know, Sam..." he admitted slowly. "I just- I just feel like something is going on right now that I really can't explain. Sort of like a sixth sense, you know?"

Tucker glanced up from his game and furrowed his brow. "Other than your ghost sense?"

Danny shook his head, and the trio began their walk to the library. "Can't say for sure. I'll explain it more when we get to the library." He hitched his backpack up slightly and hurried down the sidewalk, leaving a confused Sam and Tucker in the wake of the heat and humidity of May.

* * *

**Man, one chapter in, and I bet you are already confused. Just to clear up any problems you may have in the future, I'll make this pretty simple: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in one time frame right now- the time of 2007, different sort of reality. Indiana and the GIW of 1940 are in a different time frame right now. I'll explain it as time goes on, but don't worry. You'll slowly begin to understand this all. This is going to be a long project, longer than even my DP/CSI: Miami crossover. A LOT longer. You guys are in for a nice, long ride. **

**Time line: Post Last Crusade. Pre D-Stabilized. Makes sense?**

**Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Mysteries of the World

**Another long A/N at the bottom.**

**WHOA. Thanks for those reviews** Hordak's Pupil, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, princess moon shadow, Miriam1, Esme Phantom, Invader Johnny, Bloxham, MutantLover09, Plushiemon, Cantdecideonaname, lily moonlight, FernClaw, Nylah, bloodmoon13, Jag Lady, Grumbles

* * *

2. Mysteries of the World

"Operative O? Are we still on schedule?"

The 2007 Guys In White were the exact polar opposite of their 1940 counterparts. Frankly, they could have given less than a damn about what happened to the ghost realm at the moment. All they wanted was to accomplish their goal- to study and destroy all evil ghosts that inhabited the lands. All that mattered, in their eyes, was the fact that ghosts were against humans and needed to disappear off the face of both worlds forever. _Then_ they would take their remains and study them under a microscope or something, dissecting every piece of data they could from a single drop of ectoplasm they obtained through... rather unorthodox methods.

But today was not about dissecting ghosts. Yes, it was about dissecting data- but not from a single blob of green goo. No, today was about obtaining information... from _books?_

Operative O looked up from the encyclopedia and grimaced, putting down the pencil and rubbing his right hand. "I don't appreciate having to do the grunge work by myself when you're staring over everyone's shoulder," he snarled to his teammate. "Why don't you sit down for a couple of hours and go through all these books while _I_ stroll through the place like a death god?"

Operative K gave a snort and kept his hands behind his back in a military position. "As your superior equal, I see no reason for me to get my hands dirty in those ancient books. They've been around for as long as this organization has existed, and I don't want to destroy the archives we have kept for so long." He frowned, glancing over his shoulder. "You've been writing the same word over and over again. You're not getting anywhere."

"No thanks to you," O muttered in disgust before picking up the pencil again and erasing the words furiously.

K looked down at the book and squinted, taking off his sunglasses and blinking in the light of the room. Wearing sunglasses all the time did both good things and not so good things. Taking them off in a brightly lit area was one of the bad things. He scratched his head and gave his friend a strange look. "These pages are yellow and the ink is fading! How do you read them?"

O shrugged, popping open the Tylenol next to the papers on the table. "Painkillers," he replied simply before putting two in his mouth. "They do wonders when you're working long hours on one subject." He shooed away the other man with a pencil and cracked his fingers, bending over the book again and watching the other scientists fervently take down notes. "I need a raise for this," he grumbled.

Before K could offer a smart retort, there was a loud beeping heard throughout the facility, and both operatives gave each other a quick glance before suddenly jumping up and bolting to the security center. K stared at the screen in shock and gave Operative M a glare. "What's going on?"

"Our sensors have picked up on a life form somewhere in the ghost zone that could help us in our quest to find the lost City of Phantoms!" he replied excitedly. "It appears..." He typed in something on the computer. "...that right here, there's a hidden ghostly object that may actually help us in finding the door to the city. Want me to send out a patrol and go check it out?"

K crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed to slits. How come they had suddenly found a clue to the whole mystery of the Phantom City with a ghost probe- and not by staring at textbooks for long hours? It didn't make sense. He typed something into the computer for a moment before staring at the data that flashed on the screen.

_"Probe launched in 1940. Estimated time of gathering data: 67 years, 94 days, 18 hours, 6 minutes, 32 seconds."_

O's jaw dropped. "Is that even possible?"

More importantly, was the data that the probe gathered still viable information about the ghost zone itself?

* * *

Danny dropped his bag on the floor and stared at all the book on the table in front of him. There had to be at least ten books on the table, all containing various pieces of information relating to historical subjects they had reviewed over the year. He swallowed and picked up the first book, staring at the front cover and getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "_The Days of the Phantom City?"_ he questioned skeptically, putting it down and picking up another book. "_In the Time of Phantoms?_ Guys, what is this stuff?"

Sam sighed and sat down in the chair, fingering through her folder and pulling out a sheet of paper. She placed it in front of the teen and gave him a curious look. "This is what Ross will be lecturing about tomorrow. I know it seems weird and everything- believe me, I've heard a good amount of muttering from everyone else in the class about this. No one actually knows how this fits into the curriculum and..." The Goth laughed. "I overheard Ross asking Principal Ishiyama a couple of weeks ago about the whole idea and wondered about how it took place in history. And she simply stated that if he asked another question of that nature, he'd get fired."

Tucker frowned and glanced up from his laptop, which was taking a mild beating from the furious pounding on the keyboard. "Fired? Why would she want to fire the newest teacher at Casper that's arrived in some-odd fifty years?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied, flipping open a book and reading the inside of the cover to herself.

Danny got out his notebook and gave his friends a fierce glare. "So why do I get to do the report on legendary cities involving ghosts, and you two get to do... _normal_ subjects?"

The technology fanatic shrugged. "Because your parents are obsessed with ghosts and you're the ghost teen of Amity Park?"

The hybrid merely snorted at this observation and looked down at the book in frustration. How was it that ghosts not only interfered with his personal life, but with his public and school life as well?

* * *

He made it. Sure, he had gotten nearly murdered on the spot again, but he had made it. Then again... when _hadn't_ he been shot at, mauled, thrown into a pit of snakes... he had done everything.

And yet sometimes, it felt as if he had done almost nothing.

Indiana sighed and sat on the floor in the cargo hole of the plane, leaning back against the cold metal and staring into the darkness, wincing. He was getting slightly old for this, and that much had been proven since his quest to try and grab the Holy Grail. He had been sore for nearly three weeks after that trip, but he hadn't uttered a complaint to anyone. It would have made him seem like some sort of softy looking for a pity party. And that was the _last_ thing the archaeologist wanted.

He took off the jewels and examined in them as best as he could with the small sliver of light now shining in. They were beautiful, made of rubies and diamonds and other various jewels that could have been available at the time. The older man smiled to himself and wrapped them up in a cloth, stowing them inside his bag and listening to the roaring wind outside the plane. 'I've got to go back tomorrow and teach about the City of Phantoms,' he thought, a bitter feeling crawling up his spine. 'Every year I teach it, it gets the same mixed reaction... is it real or not?'

Personally, the professor didn't believe in ghosts or all the hocus pocus stuff his students entered his room with. And he made that clear on the first day of class he had with them. "_This class is about fact, not fiction. If you're looking for fairy tales, please see Professor Barker's room for Fantasy Literature."_ That would always get a laugh out of the students.

Heck, even _Jones_ chuckled at the comment once in a while.

But as he sat there in the cargo hole on a plane bound for the United States, he couldn't help but wonder about what the future held for him in his next adventure. He tilted the hat over his eyes and slowly tuned out to the world, knowing that someone would awake him when he got to the US. 'Time for a long nap,' he thought groggily before falling asleep against the wall.

* * *

**Eh-heh... -laughs nervously- I'm going to get killed for this, but ah well. Indy and Danny aren't going to meet for a few chapters. We've got quite a bit of ground to cover before we get Danny into Indiana's time, so... give me a bit of time here. Don't worry- all plot twists and fun stuff will play out in the end. I promise. Like I said- LONG. I'm already up to thirteen chapters in the planning stages, and... you know. It's not done yet. **

**Thanks for reading this. Reviews shall be answered! -leaves out platter of frosted cookies-**


	3. Breaking Through

**Um... yeah. I actually have nothing witty to say.**

**By the way... **Felicie "Fern" Beaufurt** belongs to **FernClaw.** I just really German-vamped Fern's name...**

**Thanks for the reviews** Hordak's Pupil, FernClaw, Invader Johnny, MutantLover09, Plushiemon, Chargefire, Jag Lady, lily moonlight, Miriam1, princess moon shadow, Cantdecideonaname, bloodmoon13, TPcrazy, Grumbles

* * *

3. Breaking Through

1940. Berlin, Germany.

"Impossible!" the woman spluttered in English, glaring at the officer that stood right in front of her, military style. "How could this be? They are discovering things much sooner before we are, and yet we have the most advanced technology on the planet!" She stood there, fuming and glancing down at her watch. "And why in the name of heaven is he still up? It's two in the morning there!"

The officer winced. "_Fräulein_, if I might be so bold as to speak... the American government has been funding the Guys In White for many months now to locate the legendary city. I'm not sure what exactly they have found out about it yet, but I do understand that _Flamme_ is undercover as we speak. He called me a few hours ago and told me about the progress they were making." He shrugged his shoulders in worry and nervously tapped his foot. "What are you suggesting we do with the test subject?

Felicie Beaufurt, or 'Fern', shook her head and gestured to the lab in which a human figure floated behind a wall of glass. "The Guys In White might indeed have all the smartest people in the earth who are wonderful at textbooks, but right now... textbooks are the last thing we need. I want more intel about the true spirit inside that monstrosity of a weapon. Get my men working on it immediately." She turned to the window and gave a very rare smile, nodding and glancing over at the radio. A few strands of her brown hair fell in her eyes, and she impatiently shook it away, scanning the horizon with sky blue eyes. "Our moment of triumph approaches," she whispered to no one in particular.

Fern had been recruited to be a Nazi soldier out on the field in 1939 when the war first started. Because of her brains and her lack of muscle, though, her recruiter had called her out of the battlefield and asked her to be a scientist in the lab trying to create new weapons for the Axis Powers. It soon became clear that her skills were unmatched when solving mathematical equations, and it was there in the room she stood in where she got a promotion merely a year later to become the head of the science department in Berlin. And now, here she stood, seemingly tasting victory on her lips.

There was a knock at the door, and she turned around, sighing and muttering about how "a Nazi's work is never done." Fern straightened herself up and called out, "_Eingegangen."_

A scientist walked into the room, holding out a clipboard and trying to keep a straight face. "We are on schedule, ma'am. Our data indicates that we should be able to get in contact with the creature in merely a few days!" He looked hopefully at her, hoping to hear just a word of praise from this woman of nearly no emotion.

For the first time in days, Fern gave a slight crack of a smile. "Is that right?" She thrust her hand out and glanced down at the clipboard, muttering to herself in German and tracing her finger across the page. There were a couple of nods, a scowl or two, and... was that a German swear that softly escaped her lips? For a woman of high class, the scientist thought for certain that she would not utter a curse word _ever._ At least, not within his hearing. Finally, Fern handed back the clipboard and furrowed her brow in thought. "Tell me- when will the subject be prepared for the battle field?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me!" she snapped, her impatient demeanor returning. "When will the being be ready to take to the thick of the battle?"

Johannes Fenton, a native of Britain- having moved to Germany a few years after the first world war- hurriedly looked at the calendar in the back and made some quick mental calculations in his head. "Um... I'd say in perhaps five days, _Fräulein._ If that is acceptable with you."

Fern snorted in disgust. "Make it a shorter amount of time, if you can."

Johannes nodded and bowed slightly, exiting the room and walking quickly down to the lab. It was either die saving his family, or work for the Nazis in the end. With John Fenton, his brother, in the states and his wife bearing a son, he knew he couldn't take his chances. He surrendered himself over to the Nazis when they invaded their house looking for any signs of Jews, and this allowed them to be free to go to the States. He pulled out a picture of his brother and swallowed. "I hope you are having more luck than I am right now, John," he murmured before walking down the steps.

* * *

"Operative M?"

O yawned as he struggled to stay awake at 2:00 AM, K holding a tasteless cup of coffee in his hand. The duo had been going back and forth between the textbooks and the screen that held precious data about the new ghostly device that could aid in finding what they had been searching for. Now, as they stood there watching M type in more seemingly useless data off a spreadsheet, they watched in anxious eagerness to see what they could get off of the wall the ghost probe had run into. K finished his drink and crushed the styrofoam cup in his grip. "Anything?"

M shook himself slightly and nodded, pointing at the screen and forcing back a yawn himself. "This wall right here: I've been doing a bit of digging on it for these last twelve hours- with little food and water, mind you- and I've found out some strange qualities about it." He pulled up another window and gestured to the wall. "Really, _really_ interesting stuff going on here. It turns out that in order for it to show us where the real door is, it needs an ectoplasmic signature to be opened."

K furrowed his brow. "Any specific signature, or can we just go capture a ghost and use it on this wall?"

"No, it has to be a very specific ghost's signature. Unfortunately, I do not have that exact signature yet." M looked slightly crestfallen for a moment before brightening again. "Although, judging by the fact that we have millions upon millions of ghosts' data in our computers, I'm pretty sure we can find one by tomorrow."

O stretched, shaking his head. "Well, I'm not going to be waiting for that hour right now. I need some shut-eye. You coming up, K?"

His ally gave him a short nod. "In a minute. I just want to give something to M for his work."

Shrugging, Operative O waved a good night to the other two men before walking out of the room and shutting the electronic door behind him. Operative K crossed his arms and pointed to the screen. "You think you'll be able to get all the computers on this data search overnight?"

M typed in a general email to the other agents about the slowdown of computers for the next couple of hours. His fingers moved quickly on the keyboard as he logged into the system database and submitted the ectoplasmic signature they were searching for. Eventually, the search doubled, tripled, quadrupled over all the computers in the building. K gave an approved glance at the younger agent and raised an eyebrow. "Why did they put you on guard duty again?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Hey, you said something about-"

K waved his hand. "I know, I know. Tomorrow, you'll get the day off unless you are specifically called in for duty. Go do something nice for yourself, like hang around the spa area and grab a massage. But keep your cell phone on you."

M's face lit up as if Christmas had come early. He nodded vigorously and hurried out of the room, mumbling a good night to Operative K and shutting the door.

The older man frowned thoughtfully. How was it that this new kid was stuck here on security duty and he wasn't helping them in the science and research department?

* * *

"Good morning, students!" Mr. Ross greeted his second block history class cheerfully.

A dull "good morning" was the response, and Danny couldn't help but feel queasy that his teacher could have been so happy that morning. It was rainy, and already, the thunderclouds were rolling into the city. As the minutes ticked by to the next period, it seemed like it was going to be yet another boring day in History for the twenty-six students in the room with the 'new' teacher. The students had out their textbooks, and their pens were poised to write anything and everything he had to say for fear of it being on the final exam. Sam yawned slightly. "What's today's lesson on, sir?" she asked.

Ross gave her a knowing smile and turned to the board, writing with an erasable marker with zealousness. "I have to say, I'm excited about this lesson, and I hope a great many of you are, too. Today's subject is on the legendary City of Phantoms, a place in the ghost zone that is thought to be the home of a long-lost ghost civilization." A collective murmur arose in the group, and Ross held up his hand for silence, looking much more serious. "I know it seems like a stupid thing to speak of today, and you must all be beyond confused about why we are learning this. However, I have my reasons."

Tucker cocked his head in a curious manner. "Why today- I mean, during the World War II era?"

"Excellent question, Mr. Foley." Ross turned to the board and began to scribble notes furiously, using a professor tone of voice and already getting the eyelids of half the class to droop. "In the time of Nazis and warfare and other such disturbing instances such as the Holocaust..." Here, Sam closed her eyes. "...the infamous group of government aided paranormal scientists- or the Guys In White, depending on your look of things- began a long and rigorous search for a city of ghosts that was a safe haven to those during the time of the apparent ghost king, Pariah Dark. They had the latest technology in discovering various locations and other possible points of interest in the ghost zone, but they didn't necessarily have the best technology."

Sam scratched her neck and gave Tucker a smirk, whose jaw had practically hit the desk.

"Meanwhile, the Nazis had some of the most brilliant minds in the world. Some of them would have rathe been working for the United States, but they could not, for fear they would be killed trying to escape. They had a great many pieces of equipment that could allow the to reach the darkest depths of the Ghost Zone, but sometimes... they didn't work out as planned. And hence, they had to go back to researching more things about what they were searching for- the City of Phantoms." Ross turned to the class. "Both the Allies and the Axis Powers had the same goal, but they had different ways of achieving it."

The Goth girl looked at her other friend and blinked. Danny looked... he looked attentive for once. Whether it was for the reason of his paper and getting more information or just listening to his teacher actually speak about ghosts in class, Sam couldn't place her finger on it. She looked at the ghost hero awkwardly. "Um, Danny?"

He glanced at her and looked down at all the notes on his paper, shaking his head and frowning. "What? What is it?"

Ross' voice faded in the background for a moment as the duo looked at his supposed notes. Sam blinked. "Danny... what in the world is that?"

On his paper, a strange drawing of various lines and flames lined the margins. Danny shook his head in disbelief, looking down at his pen and other notes he had taken. "I don't... I don't know, Sam. I didn't see it until you showed me."

"Ms. Manson! Mr. Fenton!"

The duo looked up to see Ross' eyes staring through their skulls- or so it seemed.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Both of them shook their heads.

The teacher gave a satisfied grin and turned back to the board while Sam studied Danny's reaction to the drawing on the notes.

He looked... lost and confused, to say the least. How did it get onto his paper without him even noticing it until Sam pointed it out to him?

* * *

_Eingegangen_ **is German for "Enter."**

**Oh, please say that was long enough for you guys. I'm not even trying to be funny. PLEASE say it was good. Reviews are nice. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Cities and Treasure

**Holy snowflakes. This is turning out better than I ever thought it would be. No lie.**

**Thanks for those reviews** Hordak's Pupil, princess moon shadow, Chargefire, Plushiemon, Invader Johnny, Jag Lady, MutantLover09, Miko in training, Cantdecideonaname, FernClaw, Nylah, lily moonlight, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Wishes for Wings

* * *

4. Cities and Treasure

"So, I just got off the phone with FDR," Beta told his commanding officer, crossing his arms and having an emotionless expression on his features. "We talked about what was going to happen with the research and the funding and sudden progress we had made overnight in finding that strange wall... _thing._" He looked flustered for a moment, seemingly trying to find the correct words that would explain what he had talked about over the phone with the president. He felt Alpha's eyes seeming to pierce through his head, reading his every thought if possible. He cocked his head back and forth slightly, wrinkling his brow and sighing. "He gave me the verdict for our money."

Alpha waited, nodding repeatedly. "And?"

Beta's face broke out into a wide grin. "It's a go. We can continue as planned since we found something groundbreaking right in the nick of time!"

The leader sighed with relief and sank into a chair, accepting the cup of coffee his friend gave him. "Oh, my god. We did it. We did something right for once. We can keep going with the experiment in finding the city!"

The GIW had many failures in the past with trying to find something that had to do with ghostly artifacts and ideals and such, and this was one of those few moments where victory had actually grabbed them in the butt. And for once, they had caught it before it slipped right through their fingers. Beta nodded and sat down next to his colleague, leaning back and stretching happily. "This is definitely turning out to be one of our better days on the job," he crowed, glancing over at the clock on the wall. "And hell- it's only 12:30 in the afternoon! We can go have some celebratory lunch!"

Alpha raised an eyebrow. "You know, for one who is usually very quiet on the job with me, you seem to be having quite a bit of excitement coursing through that body of yours right now, Beta. Care to give me the lowdown on what happened from the time night passed to this morning and the talk with FDR?"

"I'm just happy we've actually possibly done something right for once," the other man admitted, taking a cup of coffee on the table and looking inside of it, frowning and setting it down. "We don't just look like a bunch of buffoons trying to prove that ghosts exist. We actually have physical, handwritten evidence that the door to the City of Phantoms is somewhere in the ghost zone!" His face lit up for a moment, his body tensing with excitement before he sat back down and sighed contentedly. "So, do we have any news about the probe we sent out before we went off to bed last night?"

Alpha shook his head and took a drink of coffee, frowning at the taste and tactfully spitting it back into his cup. "Nope. Still nothing. You would have thought that we could have found something by now with all the ghosts running around these days."

Beta shrugged, his usual demeanor returning. "Anyways, once we find this door, there's got to be some sort of key to open it, right?"

"Yep. I don't expect it to be easy to find that in the long run either, my friend. We might have to do a bit of poking and prodding here and there to figure out where this 'key' would be, and..." He sighed. "Listen, let's just think about finding this door right now, okay? We can focus on the nit-picky stuff later."

Beta crossed his arms slightly and stood up from the table, walking towards the door. He turned back to his friend and smiled at his bemused expression. "Don't worry. I won't be out for long. Just need to go and make a quick phone call again, okay?"

"That thing isn't attached to your ear now, is it?" Alpha quipped as Beta shut the door, laughing.

* * *

Sam snapped the book shut and stared at Danny's notes, the thunder booming again outside. "This sketch is seriously starting to bug me," she finally burst out, startling Danny and his reading and getting numerous stares in response. "How did you draw it when Ross was talking and you didn't even know about it?!"

The raven haired teen shrugged helplessly. "I told you before, Sam! I don't have any idea!"

"Is there anything in those books about it?" she pressed, peering at the book and taking it from him. She dog-eared a page and began to flip to the back of the book, ignoring Danny's indignant look. "Maybe we'll be able to find a picture in the back of a weird fiery looking tattoo that could help in discovering something significant for your paper. You could put in an image and say that you manage to conjure it out of thin air or something."

Tucker shook his head and sighed for a moment. "Look, Sam. I have been doing some digging with the weird flame emblem that Danny drew, and there are some really familiar looking pictures that go with it." He gestured them over to his laptop and clicked on a picture of a person with the same fiery logo on her shoulder. "See? They say that this could have been an early depiction of what may have been in the lost city- although no one knows what exactly they did in the time the city was even around."

Danny frowned. "That's odd. Are you going to be able to try and find more information about that?"

His best guy friend snorted and closed the window, glancing at Danny. "Dude, I'm not the one who picked it for a topic to do a full blown report on."

The teen's jaw dropped open, but no witty come back came out of his mouth. He couldn't think of one. He had nothing to offer to the two people who sat at the table with him as he took back the book and put his head in his hand, continuing to read the page. Danny didn't pick the topic- his friends managed to somehow pick it for him. And he had blatantly agreed to the subject material that he was now reading about. He pursed his lips, his hand unconsciously moving to his pencil. Sam watched the fingers wrap around the pencil warily, her own hand on the table. "Danny," she spoke softly.

_BRING!_

The bell rang in the library, and the boy jumped in surprise, dropping the pencil in the process. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, picking up her books and stuffing them into her bag. Tucker shut his laptop and put it in his book bag, watching Danny utter a swear under his breath and pick up his papers and books. It bothered him that his best friend didn't have any idea what he was even drawing, much less that he was actually _doing_ such a task. The technology fanatic pondered this as he waited for Danny- if he hadn't actually remembered drawing the emblem, then could it have been possible that a ghost might have possessed him when he didn't realize it?

"Tucker! Let's go!"

He jolted out of his daydream and fought to catch up with his two best friends on the way to his next class.

* * *

"And so..." The professor turned to the board and drew a line through the word _phantom_ on the board. "There is actually no evidence, or none that I know of right now, that proves the theory of there being a city of phantoms. Even though the renowned Guys In White are currently searching for any signs of life that could prove this theory to be true..."

The bell rang, and immediately, murmuring erupted in the room as the students gathered their things and began to place them in their bags. Dr. Jones glanced back at the class and took off his glasses. "Read chapter 7 for tonight about the founders of the city and be prepared for a class discussion tomorrow!" he called over the din, appearing to pack up his things as well. "It will last for the whole period, and you _will_ be graded on it!"

A collective groan arose as the kids shuffled out of the room, talking to each other about their finals and other projects that were going to take hours to complete.

The man shook his head and wiped his brow, smiling at his friend in the doorway and gesturing him inside. "Marcus. You don't have to knock on the door, you know."

Marcus Brody shrugged his shoulders and shut the door, chuckling to himself slightly. He had aged since Indy had last saw him a couple of months ago- in fact, he had aged with his adventure of finding the Holy Grail. But that didn't slow him down at the moment. "You never know these days, Indy. With the Nazis completely bent on ruling the world and purging the Jews and the government funding the Guys In White to find a long lost city, you can never be too careful as to who will knock on the door."

Indiana's hand unconsciously moved to his wrist, where a scimitar had sliced into the flesh no more than forty-eight hours ago. He winced at the memory and pulled off a grin, reaching into a drawer in his desk. He took out a sheet of cloth and unwrapped it on the desk, gesturing to Marcus to come over and glance at it. "Remember my off-time that I used to go to Egypt? Well, I didn't just go there for a vacation, Marcus."

The curator of the museum picked up one of the necklaces gently, eyeing it with awe and amazement. "My god, Indy. You really did it, didn't you? You managed to get some of her jewels."

"Not all of them," Indy admitted, rubbing his head. "I left some there just in case the government felt a need to prod into a grave of a famed Egyptian queen lived. I would have snagged them all, but... I had company."

Nothing more was needed to be said. There was silence for a couple of moments as Indy packed away the jewels back into their covering. Marcus cleared his throat a few seconds later. "Indy, there's another group of people that want your help in discovering something quite priceless."

The archaeologist gave his friend a curious glance before beginning to finish packing up his papers and lecture notes. "Priceless? Marcus, nothing in this world right now is more priceless than life itself. And you and I both know that from experience."

"Indeed," he replied quietly, his hand on the table and looking down at the desk slightly. "Indy..." He looked slightly confused for a moment, as if wondering whether or not he should tell the man what was on his mind. "The ones who want to see you next are the Guys In White. They're looking for someone to find a key. A key to some sort of door that has yet to be found."

Indiana frowned, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Marcus. "Why the hell would they ask me about finding a key to a door that might not even exist? And why me? Why not some other supernatural specialist who knows everything about ghosts and that other fun stuff they study?"

The museum curator sighed. "They think this key might hold great value for the future of the Untied States. And as I once recall- you remember telling me about your little expedition to Pankot Palace- you sometimes are in search for fortune and glory."

_Fortune and glory-_ the words he once himself spoke stung like a needle in his backside as Indy paused before speaking again. He sighed and shook his head. "I know what I said, Marcus. But that was before I ran off and saved the cradle of civilization from being destroyed in India."

"You can _still_ do it for the fortune, Indiana," Marcus told him gently. "But perhaps you can give the glory to someone else."

A long silence hung in the air after this comment, and the professor at Princeton pondered this advice carefully.

* * *

**Stopping point! Another long chapter- wow. I spoiled you guys a little. Hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to review!**


	5. All Things Evil

**Admittedly, this chapter was hard to write, and you will soon see why. But fear not- I give you hope at the bottom A/N.**

**Not-so-fun fact: It took me literally six hours to type this up. EW.**

**I don't own Blaze. All credit goes back to **MutantLover09. **But the German version of his name is all my own. XD**

**Thanks for those really thoughtful reviews** FernClaw, Hordak's Pupil, Cantdecideonaname, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, princess moon shadow, Invader Johnny, lily moonlight, Grumbles, MutantLover09, Plushiemon, Jag Lady, Wishes for Wings, Shirokaze Rin

* * *

5. All Things Evil

Fern nearly growled into the phone. "You must be joking. Why are you sending for him?"

_"It's not like I had much of a choice," Flamme's_ voice echoed over the line with the same bitterness. _"Alpha insisted on it, and quite frankly, I have to agree with him. Indiana Jones could definitely be of value to all of us. I'm not just talking about the Guys In White here- I'm talking to the Nazis as well. Surely you have heard of him before, Ma'am?"_

The woman smiled slightly and leaned back in her chair, looking out over the town and chuckling to herself. "Who _hasn't_ heard of the infamous Dr. Jones? He's the one who found the Holy Grail of Christ and the legendary Arc of the Covenant. I must say, the man is an adventurer and knows what kind of treasure to search for. He's got... what would you call it? Good taste?"

_Flamme_ snickered slightly. _"I would not know, actually. But enough about that. How is the subject shaping up to be?"_

Fern sighed, her voice turning from slightly playful into deadly serious. "Stranger than I would have ever imagined. I think it's something that is indeed not of this world. If this creature did come from the ghost zone, then... we could very well be talking about a massive breakthrough in the way of finding the door. What if we're actually holding the key here in Germany, and the GIW are searching for a lost cause? Think about that, my friend!"

_"I AM thinking about it,"_ the male replied dryly, sounding slightly exasperated over the end of the line. _"Listen, Fern. I know you're psyched and everything, but you gotta keep a slightly low profile about the whole thing. Hitler will be on our butt about the whole thing if we let it out to the public, and I am really not in the mood for more scrutinizing here in the lab. Alpha's getting on my butt about the fact that I'm spending a lot of time on the phone right now. It was a subtle warning, but he made his point."_

The woman sighed. "I understand. All right, I have an idea. Keep a tab on Jones for a bit. If that means you have to go on one of his little journeys to find something, then so be it. I just want to hear about any sort of information he might have on the city that we might not know about. I don't care if a ghost shows up and tells him everything ever known to ghost and human kind- do _not_, under any circumstances, give away the fact you are a Nazi."

_Flamme _smirked over the line. _"C'mon, Fern. When have I ever let you down?"_

And with that last comment, the line went dead. Fern looked at the phone and shook her head, disconnecting as well. Her companion and fellow confidant could really be someone dangerous or someone really safe to be around. _Flamme_- or more aptly known as 'Blaze' in the States- had a pretty long list of aliases around the world, and he knew almost every trick in the book that had to do with being a double agent, a triple agent... Fern wanted to make sure he kept working for the Nazis as best as she possibly could. For who knew when he would actually turn against one group and join the next...

She got up and walked to the lab, glancing down at her watch and uttering a soft moan. She was hoping they might have made a little bit of progress since that morning. Then again, she couldn't ever tell what progress was made with the people that had been assigned to the whole project. She made her way to a test container on the wall and examined the specimen inside. The being's eyes were closed, her blue hair floating in the strange green liquid she was contained in. Fern smiled, stroking the glass. "Tell me everything you know," she whispered to the being. "Tell me _everything..."_

And for a split second, she thought she saw the creature shook her head slightly, as if to disagree with her.

* * *

The leader rubbed his temples and gave a small groan, placing his hands on Operative M's chair and staring at the screen. "Do you have _anything_ on the possible key to the city or getting through that door? Anything at all?"

"Sir, the computer is going as fast as it can," M told him nervously, typing in some things onto the computer and frowning slightly. "You do realize that the database is so large that it could quite possibly take until midnight to figure out these files, right?"

Operative O looked down at his watch. "So that's another... ten hours. I'm pretty sure we will have a result by then. And if we don't, I will have to... speed up the process, to say the least."

His companion blinked for a moment before shaking his head. O was very determined to find the ghost who could help in unlocking this door- or figuring out what the wall the probe had found did, for that matter. M knew of O's reputation for being ruthless if he had to, even firing men who were seemingly lounging on the job. It worried him immensely as he began to type even faster, closing down other windows that could have been slowing down the process on the computer. M swallowed and bit his lip. "Uh, sir? What if we shut down all the other computers as well? Perhaps it would give us a better chance for finding the ghost's signature."

O crossed his arms and sat down in the chair next to M. There seemed to be a tremor of fear in M's voice, and there was no doubt that it was probably out of fear for being fired on the job. The male clapped M on the shoulder and gave him a slight smile, nodding his head. "I think that's actually a pretty good idea right now."

M looked relieved. "You and Operative K will be the first to know..." He paused here, looking around the room and frowning suddenly. "Sir, where exactly _is_ Operative K?"

"Beats me. I thought he would have been in here by now to see the progress we've been making." O sighed and sat back in the chair. "I'll make sure he turns off every computer in this place until we have the matching signature to that wall."

There was a loud beep that rang through the room, and M cocked his head, moving the mouse and typing in some more data. "You know what, sir? I don't think you'll actually have to do that. We may actually have our answer as to who might be able to help us in finding this door to the city." He inputed some more data into the computer, his brow furrowing. "That's odd."

O got up, his hands now clasped behind his back. "What's odd?"

"This." M brought up the picture of what appeared to be a teenager with snowy-white hair. His emerald green eyes seemed to stare down at the two men, a white DP emblem on his black jumpsuit. M leaned back in his chair. "He looks extremely familiar."

O clenched up, and M didn't fail to notice this change in attitude. "Sir?"

"Phantom," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

O gave M a look of disgust. "We've had a problem with this ghost before. He calls himself Danny Phantom, and rumor has it that he resides at FentonWorks, home to the infamous ghost hunters, Madeline and Jack Fenton. We've tried to arrest them before for harboring fugitives like him, but we've had no luck in the past. Now we can perhaps talk to them about him and get the boy to come out of hiding to possibly find the door to the city."

The young operative wrinkled his brow. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"We'll figure out something by tomorrow," O replied matter-of-factly, hitting the 'save' button on the computer and turning to M. "You've done very well at this, M. I must sign off on paperwork to promote you so you will no longer have to do those silly security jobs at night."

M's face lit up with surprised happiness as O left the room. A promotion? Man, this day had just gotten so much better...

* * *

Deep in the recesses of the ghost zone, a lone tower stood facing the west, its ghostly inhabitant staring at an orb with intense concentration. His form morphed into that of a middle-aged man, his brow creasing ever so slightly. He waved his staff, and an image of Fern appeared, her eyes staring into the containment chamber with lust and greed. He sighed and shook his head, waving his hand and watching the picture change to that of 2007. The Guys In White stood in front of a computer, murmuring and typing away fervently, as if the end of the world was coming if they stopped for a moment. He waved his hand one more time, and the screen split in two.

This time, it showed a professor flying on a plane and a teenager walking home from school.

The ghost knew that all of these pieces to the puzzle would connect in time. Some would be united with others for a cause, other people would rival themselves against those who didn't share their beliefs.

Time. It was a luxury only _he_ had.

Clockwork sighed and turned around, seeing the Observants with apparent dislike. "Don't even say a thing. I don't want to hear about my responsibility for the boy and making sure I do not screw around with history."

"If you know the lecture by heart, Clockwork, why do you not follow the rules? We would not have to go through this each time you were about to make a decision that could alter the course of history itself," one of the Observants replied humorlessly. "You're not considering putting those two time lines on a crash course with each other, are you?"

The ghost's figure turned into an old man. "What I do and whom I worry about is none of your concern. Don't you two have something better to do right now?"

The second Observant made a loud sigh. "If we do?"

"Would you be so kind as to go and _do that task?"_ the Master of Time snapped, pointing with his staff to the way out of his tower. "I'd like to be with my timelines in piece and observe them from afar, not interfering on things that are meant to happen."

The two beings looked at each other before turning around and floating out of the room, mumbling to each other about how it was possible Clockwork was probably not going to be able to keep his promise again, just like he had done with Danny Phantom's ultimate enemy. Clockwork sighed and rubbed his head, morphing into a small child and staring at the two heroes in the glass orb. "It will only be a little while longer," he murmured to himself, crossing his arms and waving the staff once again to show the 1940 GIW gathering information. "Everything will come together as it has in the past."

The only thing that he was worried about was if the GIW actually got to Phantom in the morning as they had sworn they would. Would he have enough time to tell the boy of the trials that were to lie ahead and the revelation of a possible lost city actually not being lost... but merely in hiding, waiting for a savior to come?

Time. It was something only he could control and manipulate as he saw fit. And even now, with all the pieces of the puzzle in front of him, would they come together... or would they not fit and fail to form the picture of history that was coming next?

* * *

**So, about this chapter... right. -winces- Next chapter, we finally see some real DP moments- so to speak- and the first real crossing of DP and Indiana. It'll work out, Trust me. And after that... finally, some possible action! Just a chapter longer, guys! Thanks for being so patient as I line this all up and show what's going on with everyone...**


	6. I Hate Meetings

**I'm still trying to figure out how no one has done an Indiana/DP crossover. Honestly. o.O**

**Thanks for those really kind reviews** Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, Jag Lady, Hordak's Pupil, MutantLover09, Invader Johnny, FernClaw, Plushiemon, princess moon shadow, lily moonlight, Bloxham, Cantdecideonaname, Chargefire, Nylah, lacerated goths and teddies

* * *

6. I Hate Meetings

"I know you can pull off this paper," Sam soothed the now-fuming Danny as they walked home from school. "You've just got to put your mind to it. Trust me- look, I don't even know what the heck I'm doing for my paper. I've been so busy helping you with your paper. But tonight I've got to go home and think about my own last project." She embraced him slightly. "I know you can do it!"

Danny snorted slightly. "I hope you're right. You'd think I can ask my parents about a city of phantoms and they'd know something about it. But honestly, I'm not sure if they really have anything on it. I mean, look at he way they study ghosts through other books. If they find out something about a ghost, then they go on a berserk rampage in order to catch that ghost and figure out what makes them special. It's kind of the same issue with me- I'm special. They want to catch me. They're doing almost everything they can now to get my ghost half."

The Goth raised an eyebrow. "It can't be as bad as one would think it is. Right?"

When they rounded the corner, Sam's jaw dropped. The FentonWorks building was now surrounded by a large ghost shield, the one that had been apparently used during the raid of Pariah Dark. Danny laughed grimly. "Isn't it great? I can't even get inside my own house now by turning intangible. Nope, I gotta walk into the shield with a weird sensation running through my body and the thought that I may actually get harmed trying to get in." He hitched up his backpack slightly and sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow or something, okay?"

Sam smiled slightly, rubbing Danny's back a little. "You'll be fine. Nothing bad's going to happen. Just ask your parents about the subject, and I'm pretty sure you could fill up thirty pages about it. Trust me- I'll bet you will have that paper done by the time the weekend is over." Giving him one last smile, Sam walked down towards her house, leaving Danny to face the shield.

Sighing and shaking his head, Danny walked up to the green glowing device that surrounded his house and placed one hand through, squeezing his eyes shut. The hand went through the shield, and nothing happened. Sighing with relief, Danny walked inside the shield and felt the familiar tingling sensation of the ghost shield seeming to scan his body. He hated that feeling- it was always like someone was invading his privacy.

As he opened the door and looked inside the house, he suddenly spotted a figure in the room that seemed to love to invade his privacy almost every day. Danny's face morphed into an unpleasant expression. "Oh. Hello, Vlad."

Vlad Masters sat on the couch in the living room, his hand pointing to something on a sheet of paper. His eyes drifted up to the teenager standing on the mat inside the home, narrowing with apparent dislike. Maddie Fenton looked over and smiled at her son. "Hi there, Danny. How was school today?"

"Same old," he replied as nonchalantly as he could, putting his backpack at the edge of the stairs. "What's Vlad doing here, Mom?"

She sighed and tried to sound as casual as possible as well. "He wanted to get our opinions about a bill that could possibly be changed into a law about the harboring of ghosts in residential housing. If the people in the house don't know about the ghost inhabiting that location, then the Guys In White don't have any right to barge into that location unless they have a warrant." Maddie took out another piece of fudge and pointed to the kitchen. "Your father's out there right now. I think he'd enjoy some company."

Danny forced a small smile. He knew Jack would probably go on for hours about how he would support Vlad and his causes no matter how crazy they were. So it came as no surprise to Danny when he walked inside the kitchen that Jack was eagerly signing papers that would help Vlad in getting publicity about his new bill-into-law sort of thing. Jack beamed and gestured to Danny to take a seat. "Danny! Here to help me do Vlad's publicity for fudge?"

The boy couldn't help but laugh a little. "I guess. Do I get fudge in return, too?"

"Sure! I'll see if Vlad has any more left for you!" Jack got up from the table and grinned. "All you gotta do is lick these envelopes right here, and I'll go grab more fudge for us!"

The teenager's head landed on the table moments later, a groan escaping his lips. Vlad was here, he was about to be licking envelopes… that is, until Maddie called out from the living room, "Danny! Do you want to come out here for a moment and help Vlad and I with these papers really fast?"

Suddenly, licking envelopes didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Daniel? It won't be that long," Vlad's sickeningly sweet voice called from the living room.

Growling and murmuring a mild swear under his breath, Danny got up from the table and walked back out into the living room. Maddie gave him a soft smile before turning to Vlad and replying to his question in a serious voice, "I don't know how well this will go over with the whole city. You know the Red Huntress isn't going to be the slightest…"

The mayor waved a hand. "Nonsense. I'll see to it that she will adjust." He cast a vicious grin in Danny's direction. "Right, Daniel?"

Danny gritted his teeth. 'Fruit loop,' he thought.

Maddie blinked at the tension between the two and sighed. "Honestly, can't you two be in the same room and not try to look like you're going to murder each other?"

"No," the males replied in unison, casting glares at each other.

She shook her head. "Well, I'm going downstairs for a bit. I haven't been in the lab since Vlad got here a few hours ago. I need some time to myself to think about all of this." As she began her descent towards the stairs, she cast a glance at both of them. "I hope this place is in one piece when I come back up."

Once she left and was out of ear reach, Danny's eyes flared green. "You haven't made any advances on her, have you?"

"How am I supposed to with your father around?" Vlad retaliated bitterly, not even bothering to stop his eyes from flashing blood red. "And you should realize by now that I've given up on that notion. I don't expect her love and affection anymore, Daniel. It's damn near hopeless to even try and win her over now."

Danny smirked. "So you're not in love with her anymore?"

Vlad crossed his arms. "I think about her every now and again. I even wonder what the future would have been like if I had married her and not your bumbling father. But no- lucky for you, I don't love her."

"Keep it that way," the teen growled angrily.

The billionaire merely smirked at this threat now. "I intend to… and I hope, for your sake, this bill will be passed. Otherwise, I might have to use you as something much more than the town's new symbol for evil ghosts."

Danny clenched up. "Watch it, Vlad."

* * *

"Must all guys that guard doors be really large and muscular?" Indy muttered, nodding a thanks to the man as he opened the doors to the conference room.

Operative Alpha sat there, gesturing to the professor to sit down. "Coffee? Tea?"

The archaeologist shook his head. "Thank you, though."

Beta walked up and shook Indiana's hand as he sat down as well. "We don't want to waste your time, Dr. Jones. So we'll get right down to business. We need your help in finding a key to a possible door to the City of Phantoms."

Indy leaned back in his seat, raising an eyebrow. "So, wait a second. You guys want my help in finding a door that might not even exist? And the possibility of there being a real City of Phantoms?"

"You _have_ taught that subject, have you not?" Alpha inquired

He shrugged. "Sure, I've _taught _it. But it doesn't mean I necessarily believe in it. I only teach the facts. And there really aren't that many facts about the city right now. Unless you guys have some more info I can get about this subject so I won't put half my class to _sleep_ next term." He leaned forward slightly. "And personally, I'd really enjoy that right now."

Beta gave a quiet laugh. "Dr. Jones, you never cease to amaze us, even if we haven't met in a good few years. Indeed, we do have some new information regarding the city, and we might have to take a little more time in figuring out where exactly the door to the city is placed. You might have heard about the ghost probe we sent out perhaps yesterday. It's going to help us gain some new information about the door itself."

Indiana fingered his fedora and gave both agents a questioning look. "So, you don't even have any idea _where_ this door could be? Great, I'm looking for a missing key to a door that doesn't even exist." His brow furrowed for a moment. "Then again, I searched for an ark believed to go missing for centuries, a cup of Christ gone for 500 years…" He smirked. "It'll be just like old times."

"So you'll do it?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Do I get a semi-decent reward for this?"

Alpha nodded. "Substantial reward, Dr. Jones. Will you be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Gimmie some time to fly back home to New York, grab some stuff, and I can be here in the morning." Indy stood up. "Is there going to be anyone helping me out with this, or am I going solo _again?"_

Alpha winced at the forced tone. "Beta will be going with you."

His companion spun around in disbelief. "Excuse me?! Don't I get a say in the manner?!"

The leader threw Beta an exasperated look. "You know the most out of everyone in this facility. And I know how much you love to help other people." He laughed a little. "And you know how much I've been trying to push for you to get some field work done. So I don't think going on this little excursion is actually going to kill you."

"But Alpha… what if I dirty my suit on the job?"

Alpha sighed. "Call in an emergency code 319."

Beta bit his lip. "I'll start packing right away, sir."

Once Beta had left the room, Indy gave Alpha a curious look. "Is he always this worried?"

"About his clothing, yes," Alpha chuckled. "His job? No. He has a fiery spirit, Dr. Jones. You will definitely grow to enjoy his company. Beta will be of vast help to you, I can assure you that. But, on this little journey of yours, I must ask you to call him something else, so not to attract attention to possible spies and such."

The professor shrugged. "Sure. Okay."

The leader sighed. "Call him by his real name- Eric 'Blaze' Barnes. Please. I don't want to lose another man in the field."

Indiana nodded. "You've got my word, sir."

* * *

**Oh, man. I'm worried about all this now. -shrinks- Am I still doing good? Reviews are nice. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Not Very Epic

**I'll quit being really hard on myself. At least, attempt to. Man, you guys are really sweet to me to give me all this praise.**

**Thanks for reviewing** lily moonlight, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, MutantLover09, Hordak's Pupil, Amazing Bluie, Grumbles, princess moon shadow, Invader Johnny, Amber Pegasus, Miko in training, GreenAwesomeness, FernClaw, Jag Lady, GeekGirl2, Cantdecideonaname, Plushiemon

* * *

7. Not Very Epic

Danny moaned and turned on his side, snuggling softer into the covers of his bed. Even in the late spring time, the temperature in the early mornings could be a bit cool. This morning, it was a balmy sixty-three degrees, and the light winds blew a nippy draft into the teenager's room. He turned over once again, now on his stomach, and unconsciously pulled the covers over his back a bit more. Yawning, he smiled peacefully, dreaming about a time with Sam in which they had been watching the...

_BAM._

Danny sat bolt upright, his eyes shooting open and taking a deep breath. There was a loud argument erupting from downstairs, and it sounded like his mother and father were not happy with some visitors. Yawning yet again, the teen stood up and walked out of his room, stopping at the top of the steps to see who the visitors were. His blood froze.

The Guys In White weren't looking the least bit happy to be in the house at that moment. One of them- Operative O- was waving a sheet of paper in front of his face, looking livid, while Maddie was trying hard to keep her cool and talk reasonably with the men in front of her. Danny felt a bump behind him, and he saw Jazz looking down the stairwell, too. She had a look of worry on her face, and she moved to the opposite side of the stairs, mouthing to Danny about why in the world the GIW would come busting in on their house at nine in the morning. The raven-haired teenager shook his head and nodded to the downstairs, listening in on the conversation.

Maddie's voice was on the verge of fury. "Are you suggesting that we are harboring Phantom under our own roof? That is the most absurd charge I have ever heard of!"

O's tone was icy. "Mrs. Fenton, our technology at our facilities is infallible at detecting ghost entities in one's home. It clearly indicates that Phantom is somewhere in this house right now. Unless you would like to deny those charges, I'm afraid we're going to have to search the premises for any signs of paranormal activity around the premises. And unless you have someone to back you up on these charges, I do have..."

"What in the name of Phantom is going on here?!"

Danny gasped quietly. Vlad stood in the doorway of the house, staring at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Jazz's eyes widened as she whispered to Danny, "What's he doing here? I thought he hated your guts!"

He shrugged. "I have _no_ idea," he murmured back. "Maybe he's trying to pull a wall over our eyes."

"Sounds like Vlad to me," she agreed readily, and the siblings turned their attention back down to the erupting argument below.

Jack looked happy to see Vlad. "We have the mayor on our side! You can't touch a thing in here!"

M held up a sheet of paper, looking forlorn. "Actually, sir, we can. We have a warrant."

The bachelor snatched the sheet of paper out of the agent's hand, his eyes widening with each word he read on the paper. His hands clenched the sheet, his fingers trembling as he fingered the document. O was smug as he crossed his arms and spoke again, shattering the silence in the room. "Unfortunately for you, Mayor Masters, even _you_ can't override this warrant. It came from our head supervisor herself, signed and everything. And with that new law you've placed in effect..." His lips curled into an unpleasant smile. "...we have evidence that there is indeed a ghost in this home right now."

Vlad did his best in making sure he didn't transform right on the spot. This wasn't even possible! How in the world did those idiots actually come up with a warrant?! The Fentons had no ideas that ghosts existed in their home, much less in the bedroom across the way from the bathroom in the form of a white-haired, emerald-eyed teenager. He clenched his fists and forced his voice to stay calm. "Operative O, they have no idea that there might be a ghost in their home! In fact, they didn't even realize it until this morning when you broke their door down!"

O raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? Tell me, Mayor Masters, are you close to this family?"

"The closest thing to a friend I will ever be!" the male lied fiercely. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to use your upstairs bathroom for a moment. The whole incident in here..." He gestured to the people in the room and huffed, walking up the stairs and giving a subtle nod to Jazz at the top. She covered her mouth in surprise and watched in horror as Vlad marched up the stairs and grabbed Danny's arm. His eyes flashed again, and before the teenager knew it, he was in the hallway. Vlad had grabbed his arm and morphed, a different figure standing in the way now with Danny.

There was a loud beeping noise, and suddenly, one of the agents yelled, "Ghost in sector 37 of the home!"

Vlad Plasmius snarled angrily under his breath and phased through the floor with Danny, leaving Jazz in his wake.

This wasn't what either male had been hoping for as a peaceful Saturday morning.

* * *

"Surely you are not considering actually going into that archaeologist's time stream and showing yourself to him!" the Observant cried out, waving his hand at the glass orb. "Clockwork, this will surely have disastrous consequences! You know no one in that time has yet to find a ghost!"

Clockwork sighed in exasperation. "Besides the Nazis, you mean. Honestly, I can't believe you guys are worried about Danny Fenton when the Nazis in this time frame have a ghost in their midst. And _Fräulein_ Beaufurt doesn't even really know it yet. She thinks it is a weapon and will give her the power to control the war, but she really has no idea what she has gotten herself into." He picked up his staff, changing the image back to that of Danny and Plasmius. "Right now, we must focus on the task at hand. The key to the city has been discovered by the agents, and Plasmius is in the midst of warning young Daniel about his status as a half ghost."

One of the other Observants laughed. "_Plasmius?_ As in Vlad Plasmius? The one who is supposed to hate Danny Phantom ever since those incidents that made him mayor? But he's evil! He hates Daniel's guts with a royal passion! No heart for the boy anymore- he sees him as merely an obstacle in the way to his glorious reign as a mayor!"

"Uh-huh. How do you know about this?"

The Observant shrugged. "We observe what you do. Come on, Clockwork, use your head."

The Master of Time turned to the creatures and waved the staff. "I do use my head. I see everything that will happen. The past, the present, and the future. And right now, I know I must intervene on this disaster that could occur within a matter of days. Besides, Dr. Jones must be warned of the coming trials that will be thrown at him in finding the key to the city."

"You do remember the rules, right?" the Observant told him.

Clockwork nearly rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. I know. I can put up with that. It will be good for the both of them- with the exception that the boy will actually be able to keep his mouth shut." And with this, he floated through the portal to the 1940s with his staff and his quest in mind.

* * *

Indiana sighed and looked over the book that Blaze had given him. "So, this is all the information you guys have found with your research techniques, huh? I have to admit, this is a seriously impressive array of data and knowledge you guys have collected over the past couple of months."

Blaze smiled softly and nodded. "Indeed. I must say, I too am impressed with this awesome knowledge that our team has managed to collect. And you were our first pick to go to for advice, Dr. Jones. You know about the supernatural almost as much as we do here at our headquarters. It is a great honor to be working alongside you in the field."

"Well, let me tell you it's definitely no cakewalk," Indy told his new companion and teammate as he began to walk out the gates and towards his own vehicle in the parking lot. "There's a lot involved in archaeology, more than you or your team will ever know about. There's so much more to it than just digging up artifacts and getting fortune and glory- it's about..." He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "It's about learning something new about the world in which you live."

The other man blinked. "I didn't know you were a sage, too."

The professor laughed. "Far from it. I just tend to..."

_"Time out."_

Time suddenly came to a standstill, and Clockwork came out of the portal, looking around the place and spotting Indiana and Blaze in mid-conversation. He chuckled softly to himself and pulled out a strange looking necklace, placing it around Indiana's neck. The male blinked in surprise and looked at Clockwork, his eyes widening with each breath. He took one step back, puling his whip off his belt and gripping it tightly. "What the hell just happened? Who are you?!"

The time ghost smiled down at the archaeologist, changing his form to that of an older man. "Indiana Jones. You are about to set off on a perilous journey for another artifact, am I right?"

"What does it matter to you?" he growled. Something about this felt really strange. It was almost as if this... _thing_ was some sort of apparition. 'Maybe I'm dreaming,' he thought.

Clockwork nodded. "I understand your situation completely right now. You're wondering about everything that is happening right now. Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Clockwork, the master of all time and space. I am a ghost, like the ones the Guys In White are studying right now. But do not panic- I only wish to inform you of your coming quest to find the City of Phantoms."

Indiana blinked. Did this guy know _everything?_

"As far as this new expedition goes, you will face betrayal, new allies, and people you would have never thought to meet. You will see everything paranormal. And when the time comes within a number of hours, a teenage boy will fall from the skies above and land in front of you ten feet away. Do not think of him as an enemy- he will help you find the key to the city." Clockwork's brow furrowed. "He may seem impulsive and such at first, but do not worry. He had a power that will become the greatest weapon against evil, Indiana."

The archaeologist snorted a little. "And I guess you expect me to believe that there might be other ghosts following me on this trip, too? I'm going to run into Nazis and everything else?"

Clockwork smiled mysteriously. Indy's shoulders slumped. "Nazis- I hate those guys."

"Don't worry, Indiana. As long as you trust your instincts and believe in the teenager, you will succeed in finding your fortune and glory." He began to float towards the professor. "But now, you must return to your own conversation with Blaze. My time here is running short."

He backed up a bit. "Before you take this... what is this thing?"

Clockwork's face was unreadable. "A time medallion."

Indy blinked, but he continued with a steady voice. "Before you take this _time __medallion_ off me, I've got a quick question. Does this kid have a name?"

The ghost gave another mysterious smile. "You will call him Daniel Fenton. You will know nothing about him at first, but as time passes, you shall learn everything you need to know." He took the time medallion of Indiana's neck and looked at the archaeologist, sighing and shaking his head. He had only a little time left before he was to warn Danny of what was to come. With a raise of his staff, he entered the portal and waved it. _"Time in."_

Blaze hurried up to Indiana and shook him slightly. "Dr. Jones, are you okay?"

Indy turned to Blaze and frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You kind of just... you _zoned_ for a minute," the agent told him, handing the book back to him. "Like you were in a trance."

He sighed and shook his head. "I just lost my train of thought for a minute. Come on. Let's get going, Eric."

The other man winced. "I like being called Blaze, Indiana."

Indiana merely chuckled and unlocked he vehicle, his mind suddenly overflowing with unanswered questions. A kid named Daniel Fenton? Help in finding the key? Nazis? He sighed, climbing into the front seat. This was going to be a crazier adventure than he thought it'd be.

* * *

**There. I did it. I added in a little more DP to the Indiana time frame. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! **

**OH! I almost forgot... here's a movie poster! XD (No spaces)**

http: / / DreamhazeMaster. deviantart. com/ art/ mock- Indiana- Jones- Poster- 87374639


	8. As Time Passes

**Oh, my god- over 100 reviews in 7 chapters? You guys are WAY too sweet.**

Plushiemon- **gift 2 of 3. Sad, huh? Sorry I'm late…**

**Thanks for reviewing** princess moon shadow, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, MutantLover09, Nylah, Hordak's Pupil, Invader Johnny, lily moonlight, Amber Pegasus, Jag Lady, GeekGirl2, FernClaw, Thunderstorm101, Cantdecideonaname, CatalystOfTheSoul, Grumbles, TweenisodeOrange, Plushiemon

* * *

8. As Time Passes

Fern continued to stare at the glass chamber, her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed into some deep, concentrating expression. Johannes walked up to her and gave her the clipboard again, yawning. The woman cast him a warning look before reading over the data, her eyes widening with surprise. She pointed to the paper before opening her mouth with surprise. No words came out, however. The scientist rubbed his hands together nervously, suppressing yet another yawn. "So… what do you think?"

Fern's mouth curled into an evil smile. "It's better than I could have ever hoped for. Sure, it might not be the key to the city, but it's very close to it. You're telling me that this specimen is an _actual_ ghost from the city?"

"Judging by all the high concentrations of ectoplasm in her system and from the water sample we took a couple of days ago from inside her test tube, I'm guessing we're looking at a very powerful specimen right here." Johannes gave Fern a hopeful smile. "Maybe this is what we've been looking for all our days of studying. This could very well be the key for all we know."

The woman shook her head in a firm manner. She knew this couldn't have been the key to the city. All the researching that had been done all led back to the fact that the key was another ghostly entity that had white hair and emerald eyes. But she had never seen such a being of that power, nor had anyone else. It was going to be a very difficult journey to find this ghost.

But she wasn't going to be the one going on it.

Fern handed Johannes back the clipboard and gave a shadow of her old smile. "Well, we're going to have to find the key to the city and bring our friend here back to where she once lived, aren't we?"

He blinked. "You mean, you don't plan on using it in battle?"

"Oh, I do," she replied matter-of-factly, pointing her finger out the window. "I plan on showing every country in this world that we Germans are far more superior than the Americans, the Russians, or anyone else for that matter. And in order to do that, I need to get this ghost into the battlefield. The only problem is- how should we do it? Is it still in its dormant stage?"

He nodded. "It still is dormant, yes. As far as we can tell right now, at least. Maybe it woke up and it is not indicating on our sensors, ma'am." He knew Fern wanted practically every single detail about this experiment, or he'd get thrown into prison for conspiracy and such. And right now, things were not looking so good in the way of actual data on the creature. Johannes really had no idea how long it would be until the ghost really awakened.

Sighing and nodding to the man next to her, she signaled to him that he could leave. He hurriedly took the clipboard and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the woman alone with her "project." Fern stared at the ghost and remembered the name of the creature in which they had found- Zephyr. Project Z.

Project Zephyr- the Germans' greatest achievement… and soon to be their greatest failure.

* * *

Danny jerked his hand away from Plasmius in the lab, his eyes blazing. "What was that for?! I thought you hated me with every fiber of your being!"

The bachelor snorted, crossing is arms and studying the boy intently. "I still do, Daniel. But I thought it would be best if I finished you _myself_ and not a bunch of bumbling baboons who don't have a legitimate reason for being here with a warrant!" His hand began to glow with a tinge of magenta. "And not like you care or anything, but that bill was to protect you from those idiots! Not from me, of course…"

The teenager morphed into his ghostly counterpart, his eyes changing from their normal sky-blue color to ones of emerald green, always filled with determination. His hands began to seemingly breathe with green energy, his body poised for a battle. "If you're going to destroy me, you may as well do it now, _mayor,"_ he spat out. "I know how much joy you take out of causing me pain and misery."

"You and I have known each other for too long, dear boy," Plasmius replied, venom dripping from the words. "If you so desire pain and misery, I can and will deliver it!" With this, he shot a powerful ghost ray in the teenager's direction, his eyes blazing with fury at Phantom's remark.

_"Time out."_

Right before the blast was about to hit Phantom's ghost shield, the scene paused. Clockwork floated into the scene from the portal and held not only his staff, but also four time medallions. He floated over to Phantom and placed one around his neck. The teen took a deep breath and kept the shield up before putting it down in confusion and looking at the scene around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Clockwork and gasped for a second. "Clockwork? What are you…?"

The master of time shook his head and beckoned to him. "There isn't much time left," he admitted to the confused Phantom and floated up the stairs. "I'm afraid there are some dire times ahead for all of us if you don't succeed on this quest."

"Can you explain?"

Clockwork looked at him and shook his head. "Not right now. I cannot say much about what you must do, but I will explain more to you as time passes."

Phantom growled in exasperation. "So I can't know anything right now! Is that what you're telling me?!"

The ghost closed his eyes and turned around, his shape shifting from that of middle-aged man to one of older status, beginning to walk up the stairs. "You and your friends are the only ones I can trust with this duty as of right now. And if you are not careful, this world may be destroyed because of your recklessness."

The teenager stopped in his place and stared at the ghost. He had never heard the ghost sound this serious before. Then again, Clockwork was known for always throwing in slight lies at times. It was in his nature. Slumping his shoulders, he morphed back into his human form and sighed in exasperation. "Right. What's going on here?"

"Have you ever heard of the City of Phantoms?"

Danny blinked. This had to be some sort of coincidence of fate. "What does it matter to you?"

Clockwork shifted form into that of a young child. "I'm asking this because it pertains to this time stream and perhaps many other streams. Now, have you heard of it?"

"Well, yeah. I've heard of it."

Clockwork floated over to where Jazz stood at the end of the stairs and looked at Danny. "They say there is a key that will perhaps open the door to the city in the ghost zone. Legend says that whoever will possess this key will have nearly limitless power over all their friends and foes. It can be both a good weapon and a bad weapon."

The teenager grinned. "Well, there's my final project right there."

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as it sounds.," the ghost replied, keeping his voice even. "People are after the key as we speak."

Danny blinked. "Like the Guys In White?"

Clockwork slipped the time medallion around Jazz's neck and nodded, watching the girl come to her senses as best as she could. "Yes, indeed."

The female looked at Clockwork and nearly screamed, but Danny grabbed her arm and gave her a look. She tried to take a slow deep breath and calm herself down. "Who is he, and what am I wearing?!"

The teen tried to calm her down even more. "Jazz, Clockwork is the master of all time. He's on our side… most of the time."

Clockwork gave a wry smile before continuing. "Yes, the Guys In White are seeking out the key, and they believe they may have found it. With their technology, they are certain that it is your ghostly half- Phantom."

"Ph-Phantom?!" Danny managed to stutter out. "You're kidding!"

Jazz's eyes widened. "Is that even true?! Is Danny's ghostly half really the key to this so called city?"

The ghost merely gave a mysterious look at Jazz before continuing. "Indeed, it is not really known if this is true. Only a select few people- and ghosts- have recognized this truth, myself being one of them." He took both siblings by the shoulder and phased them through the door, raising his staff and opening another portal.

He gestured them inside, Danny looked at Jazz, who practically froze on the spot. He grabbed her hand, and they went through together, suddenly ending up inside Sam's room, where she was just about to call someone.

Clockwork placed a time medallion around her neck and stood back as Sam nearly finished typing in a number. She looked up in surprise and saw the trio standing there. She blinked and put her phone down, looking at the medallion around her neck. "Danny? Jazz? Clockwork? What's going on?"

The ghost put a finger to his lips and gave Sam a grave sort of look. "I'm running out of time. We must find Tucker. I think he has been in Arizona for a bit too long."

"You can't just pull him out of thin air!" Jazz countered, looking confused.

Danny snorted. "You'd be surprised what he can do, Jazz."

The ghost said nothing, merely opening a portal and gesturing the little team through. Sighing, Danny followed and led the girls right through. A short moment later, Danny stepped into Tucker's hotel room and blinked in the daylight the shone through the windows. Tucker lay on the bed and slept peacefully as Clockwork slowly placed a medallion around his neck as well. Suddenly, there was a loud and peaceful sort of snoring heard, and Danny gave a quiet laugh. Clockwork sighed and motioned to Danny. "Wake him up for me, please."

Nodding, the male teenager suddenly pushed Tucker over and pulled the sheets off his body. Yelping, the African shot up out of bed and saw his friends standing them, giving him an amused look. He backed up and hit the bed head, blinking in surprise and pointing to Clockwork. "What's he doing here?!"

The ghost merely shook his head and floated into the family room, waving his staff and opening another portal. "Let's go."

"But my parents!" Tucker wailed.

"They will be fine," Clockwork assured him, pointing his staff back to Tucker's bed. "I have made sure of it."

Through the portal they stepped once again, and the group was back in Amity Park, Plasmius's ghost ray still in place. Danny gave Clockwork a stare. "Can I get an explanation now, please?"

He nodded. "Danny, the City of Phantoms you are researching- it exists."

The group of teenagers looked at each other in stunned surprise. It actually existed? How could this have been true?! Sam gave the ghost a blank look. "It exists? But why doesn't anyone know about it?"

"Some people do now," Clockwork replied quietly.

"The Guys In White," Danny suddenly blurted out, a bitter tone in his words.

The time master gave no response and merely continued with his words. "They say that a key exists to open the door to the city- but it's not a physical key, like one you would use to go inside your house. No, it's a human key to unlock the door."

He turned to Danny, who pointed to himself with a dawning realization and watched Clockwork slowly nodded his head. "You've figured it out."

It didn't take a word for Danny to explain what had happened. Each person in the room knew it as soon as he pointed to himself. Jazz looked at the ghost. "What are we supposed to do?"

"There is another person in a different dimension that is also looking for the same thing the Guys In White are searching for- Phantom." Clockwork's face was still blank. "I want to make sure that this person finds you first, and not them."

Danny's face contorted into something that looked like hateful anger. "Then I'm doomed either way!"

Clockwork shook his head. "No, you're not. The person who is trying to find you is good- he has a huge heart and wants to make sure that this 'prize' of his isn't damaged. He's in a completely different time stream and time_line_, unfortunately, and he has no idea who you are. However, he is working to find the key."

"Why?" Tucker asked, looking sleepily interested.

"I won't say, but he seen a lot. Danny, this person has the same amount of a hero in himself as you have in yourself." His lips curled into a small grin. "You two will make it pretty far together."

Danny crossed his arms. "So, what is going to happen while I'm in this different time stream?"

Clockwork merely looked at the other three. "You must make sure that it is not found out that Danny has gone somewhere else. Discover all you can about the city in this time period." He looked at the angered face of Plasmius and gave Jazz a sort of look with a twinkle in his eye. She felt odd for a moment before he continued talking. "I must warn you, key to the city- things _will_ change. There will be things you will know, and things you may have to relearn."

"Relearn? What do you mean by that?"

The time ghost merely shook his head. "I cannot say right now. And I will tell you this…" He pointed to each teen with his staff. "Only the three of you know about Danny's real identity as the key to the city. No one else knows. And by no one, I mean _no one._ Not the person in the time stream, not the Guys In White- only you know." He sighed. "You must not tell _anyone."_

"Not even this guy I'm meeting?!" Danny questioned incredulously.

Clockwork gave him a stern look. "I told you, _no one._ I know it will be hard, and you will have temptation along the way, but you must resist. And knowing you, following the rules wasn't one of your strong suits. But you must do it."

Danny grimaced.

"I'm afraid we're almost out of time. Say your goodbyes to your friends and come with me through the portal- you'll have to take a special one to get to the new time stream."

Jazz gave Danny one final hug. "Be good, Danny. And don't do anything stupid."

He shrugged. "Can't promise anything."

Tucker clapped him on the shoulder. "If anyone can save the world, it's you, dude," he managed to get out before stifling a yawn. "And we all know you can do it."

Danny smirked. "I try. I really do."

He turned to Sam and saw her just staring at him, a strange look in her eyes. There was silence between everyone until Clockwork cleared his throat. She looked away for a moment. "I'll see you again," she mumbled, more trying to convince herself than she was anyone else. "I know I'll see you again, right?"

"Come on, Sam," he told her. "I'll be fine!"

The Goth smiled, her demeanor returning slightly. "I know you will. I'm just… I'm just a little worried about you."

Clockwork cleared his throat again. It was time to leave.

Danny smiled and looked at the portal, taking one last glance at all his friends and family. He glanced at Clockwork and took a deep breath. "I hope I'm ready for this."

And as the portal closed and time resumed, the other three teens could have sworn they heard Clockwork give a slight chuckle at this. They didn't know everything- but he did.

* * *

**Guess what happens next chapter? Yep. _THAT_ happens. And I have another darn plot bunny running through my head. My newest one-shot in my collection shows it. Trust me- it's really weird…**

**Fan art!** http: / / DreamhazeMaster. deviantart. com/ art/ Indiana- Jones- CoP- Revisited- 89387567

**My poll is almost up! Vote and perhaps see a new crossover in the future!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Hi There!

**Do you have ANY IDEA how long this took me to do? A watching of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, a slight rewatching of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, pushing from FernClaw, MutantLover09, Invader Johnny, and CatalystOfTheSoul, and... motivation. A lot of it. God, I am SO SORRY it took me this long to do this chapter. :looks miserable:**

**Oh, wow. Thanks for reviewing** princess moon shadow, Jag Lady, Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, GeekGirl2, Hordak's Pupil, lily moonlight, MutantLover09, Invader Johnny, FernClaw, Amber Pegasus, Grumbles, Nylah, Plushiemon, lady1011, TweenisodeOrange, CatalystOfTheSoul, Miriam1, mangafreakazoid, Vi, Nicky-Pickle-25

* * *

9. Hi There!

"Hey, hold on! Wait up for a second!"

Clockwork turned to the teenager behind him and nodded as patiently as he could. Even the Master of Time had his limits. Danny was panting now as he jogged up to the ghost and leaned over for several moments. Despite the ghost's best efforts to try and get as close to the portal as possible, he also felt the teen should have had some sort of exercise. Didn't matter what type- it just had to be a little. Clockwork smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Danny looked at the portal that towered over them both. He swallowed, suddenly feeling small and insignificant much like the times when a teacher glowered at him for not doing his homework. He pointed to it and looked at Clockwork, a look of fear dawning on his features. "I gotta… I gotta go in that thing?"

"This is a portal to another timeline, Danny," Clockwork told him calmly, gesturing to the gaping green hole with his staff. "It's the only way you can truly find yourself in the way of being the key to the city. Believe me when I say that you will be in good hands when you meet the person who is trying to find you. Actually, you will find him, in a sense, but that little detail doesn't make much of a difference right now."

The teen blinked. "Doesn't make much of a difference?! What about the other times that I could get into trouble and stuff?"

Clockwork's eyes twinkled. "You don't plan on getting into trouble, do you?"

Danny laughed bitterly. "Trouble usually finds me."

The time ghost didn't reply to this true statement and merely gestured the teenager inside the portal. "It's time to go, child. I wish upon you a safe journey to the year of 1940 and trust that you will not attempt to mess with the time stream in any manner possible. If you do, the course of history will be changed forever, and you will not be able to go back in time and alter it- unlike other occasions." His voice became low with a warning tone. "Danny, be careful. Trust merely your gut, and nothing else."

"My gut?"

Before he could finish, Clockwork had given him a gentle nudge into the portal. Danny took one step forward and felt his stomach drop, along with his physical body into an endless abyss. His screams echoed in the hole of time as he watched the dates tick back. 1990… 1970… 1950… 1940…

His eyes widened, screams intensifying as another large hole opened up in the portal.

He felt his physical self dragged in by some sort of current and flailed for two seconds before falling towards the earth.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Blaze's incredulous voice got Indiana to turn to him in the car and cast the companion an annoyed look. "Look, Blaze, I know you've been trying to get my attention for the past fifteen minutes and everything, but telling me to take my eyes off the road is _not_ a good way to do it."

"No, I'm serious!" The GIW agent pointed out the window at the figure falling from the sky. "Someone's going to crash into the earth!"

Sure enough, a body was hurtling towards the ground with what appeared to be headfirst. The archaeologist had no idea whether or not this was the kid that Clockwork was babbling about, but something about that falling object made his stomach churn. He stopped the car and got out, Blaze watching him with an incredulous look. Before he could say anything else, Indy put up a hand to stop him and muttered, "Is it true?"

A soft _THUD_ answered his question seconds later. The dust settled where the body had landed, and Indiana ran over to see what had slammed into the earth.

A teenage boy, looking to be around fifteen years old, was sprawled in the street in front of him. His raven-black hair was messy, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a red oval emblem on his chest. Indiana frowned at this and kneeled down, leaning over and checking for a pulse. Immediately, the teen's eyes shot open. The older man could see a mixture of fear and worry in the sky-blue eyes as he scrambled up as best as he could. "What the- who are you?!"

Indiana placed his hands in front of him slowly. "Easy, kid. I'm here to help you."

The teen winced slightly, grabbing his arm in pain and backing away a little more. "Look, just… I just want to know where he is."

The man clearly saw trust was going to be a big issue. "Where who is?"

"Some guy is supposed to help me in searching for something. I dunno his name or what, but I know that he's looking for me." He was looking around frantically now, trying to inch away from the archaeologist in front of him. "Where am I? Did I make it?"

Indiana recalled the mysterious time ghost's words: "_And when the time comes within a number of hours, a teenage boy will fall from the skies above and land in front of you ten feet away._"

He was off by a couple of hours.

A thought struck Indy as he watched the teen struggled to move away. "You got a name, kid?"

This threw the teenager for a loop- or so it seemed. He quit struggling for a few seconds and merely looked at the man strangely before replying, "Well, yeah. Name's Danny Fenton. Why?"

Bingo.

Indiana held out his hand. "Come on. I'm pretty sure I can help you find who you're looking for. We can take a plane back to New York, and maybe you'll be able to find this guy. Anything you need to know about him- height, appearance, occupation?"

Danny looked at the end warily before reaching out and accepting the gesture. "Unfortunately, no. I don't. Wish I did, but the person who sent me here gave me no description. He just said I'd know him if I saw him- sort of a 'trust your gut' idea." He shrugged, wincing slightly. "I know it sounds dumb and all, but that's all he said."

The man led Danny to the car and motioned to Blaze to get out. "What's your gut telling you now, kid?"

"That you're the guy I'm supposed to trust," he replied. Indy could see the honesty in his eyes, a lot more than he had seen in a long time. "I want to believe that you're the guy I'm looking for."

Indiana raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's better to go with evidence than your gut these days. I know from experience." He winced slightly and looked as his companion on the other side. "Blaze, open the door so Danny can get in."

The raven-haired male grinned in response, giving a mock salute to Indiana and proceeding to open the door for the teenager. The archaeologist crossed his arms and watched Blaze shut the door and lean on top of the vehicle for a moment before finally bursting out, "Look, Indiana. We just picked up this kid off the pavement in front of us, and you want to bring him to New York?! What if he's a Nazi?"

Indiana looked at Blaze with a stern eye. "Listen, Blaze, I know he's good. He's got that vibe. And besides, you've gotta learn to trust me more. I'm pretty sure one more passenger in a car is not going to kill anyone."

Blaze's forest green eyes narrowed. "Fine."

"Now come on. We've got to start looking for the key to the city. At least, before the Nazis do…"

* * *

"What are we going to tell your parents?" Sam asked Jazz, her arms crossed and looking out the window.

Jazz shrugged. "Something to get the Guys In White off their back for housing Phantom, I guess. I guess we could try and lie about him being housed there. Question is, how would be able to lie about that sort of thing?" She furrowed her brow and bit her cheek. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Tucker shrugged. "I have one, but the Guys In White need to be gone in order for it to work."

The girls looked at him in surprise. The technology geek gave them an exasperated look. "Hey, you asked! I just gave my opinion on what we can do."

"You didn't even say the plan, Tucker," Sam told him, annoyance evident in her tone. "We need details of what's going to happen here."

The boy finally sat down on the bed and took out his PDA, typing in some things. "Think of it like this. Danny might be here right now and stuff, and the Guys In White are still at Danny's place. They're trying to pinpoint Phantom's exact location, but they can't find his signature anymore. They might not think of looking at a friend's house, right?"

Jazz blinked. "Whose house would they look at first, though?"

Sam looked resigned. "We can't act like he's here. My parents would freak if they showed up at the door and…"

"Hey, look!" Tucker interrupted. "They're leaving!"

Sure enough, the operatives were clamoring into their vehicles and arguing amongst themselves about where Phantom could have gone. Doors slammed and engines were fired up, and within moments, the vehicles had moved out of the Fentons' front "yard." Jazz motioned to Sam and Tucker that it was okay to leave Sam's house and go to their place.

The three teenagers were out the door moments later and walking over to Jazz's house. She opened the door and looked inside, seeing Maddie and Jack sitting on the couch, Vlad sitting in the chair. All three adults looked up and saw the three teenagers standing in the doorway. Maddie frowned. "Have any of you guys seen Danny?"

Tucker cleared his throat. "He's at my place."

"Are your parents all right with that?" the mother asked, worry creeping into her voice.

He smiled. "They're in Arizona right now on vacation. They won't mind if he spends a couple of days with me… as long as you don't."

Jack shrugged. "I'm fine with it. Just as long as the Guys in White don't show up again." He looked angry. "Accusing us of having the ghost boy under our own roof? That's crazy! Why would we want to protect the very ghost we're trying to hunt?"

Jazz swallowed. "In any case," she jumped in, veering the subject away from Jack's ranting, "we- Sam, Tucker, and I- were thinking it'd be a good idea if Danny stayed at his place for a little while. If the Guys In White are really accusing Danny of being the ghost kid, then we might want to steer them off their trail for a while. Maybe by housing Danny somewhere else, they won't come back here all the time accusing you."

Silence followed this idea. Vlad looked at Jack and Maddie and nodded, much to the teens' surprise. "I find that to be a really good idea. It _will_ get them off the trail of Daniel, and he can spend more time with his friends. Perhaps he can get up that math grade of his."

Father and mother gave each other very surprised looks. Maddie glanced back at Vlad. "How did you know he's failing Math?"

"I have my ways," he replied casually, sneaking a warning glance at the team.

Jack shrugged. "Well, they have my approval. And besides, he could use the extra help."

Maddie nodded in agreement. "As long as you guys do the work and don't run into trouble with any ghosts, it's fine with me. If you do see Phantom, though, be sure to tell us."

Sam nodded. "We can do that. Thanks, Mrs. Fenton."

Jazz walked up to her parents and sat on the couch next to them. "You guys have fun, okay?"

Tucker grinned. "We will. Promise."

As the duo shut the door, Sam looked at Tucker with concern. "Now we have to find out more about this City of Phantoms legend and how it pertains to Danny."

"I've got the internet covered," Tucker announced, pulling out his PDA. "Leave it to me!"

Sam sighed and shook her head. "This is serious, Tucker."

He shrugged. "I'm looking up stuff right now! C'mon, Sam, cut me a little slack!"

The beeping on Tucker's device, though, seemed to prove otherwise. The Goth gave him a warning look before setting off with him to the library to look for more information about this city their friend was apparently the key to.

* * *

**Jeez, about time this stupid thing was up. I'm HOPING you guys liked this a little bit and stuff. Don't worry. Danny's thought about Indiana will be coming in the next chapter, and we see his reasons for trusting him and stuff. I promise. Seems like a little too early to trust? There's a good reason to believe that. It'll be explained. I promise.**


End file.
